It's A Zombie's Life
by Words-Of-A-Fallen-Angel
Summary: One-shot. This is something I randomly thought of after watching Dawn of The Dead recently. Hope you enjoy! Rated T for those who may feel a little blood is offensive...
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I thought of doing after watching Dawn of the Dead, so here it is!**

**It's a Zombie's Life**

**Summary:**** This is basically a random one shot! :D**

**I do not own Dawn of the Dead. I am only borrowing the zombies to kill a 'few' humans **

"My name is Francesca, I just moved here from Texas" the girl began, as she looked out to her new classroom.

Francesca was a 15 years old girl with a strong Texas accent; her parents had recently divorced and she came to England with her mother.

"Why don't you take a seat over by the window" The teacher, Mrs Johns, said.

Francesca made her way to the back of the room and began to gaze out of the window when she saw a boy with a blood stained shirt outside.

"Miss" She shouted at the teacher, raising her hand "There's a boy outside covered in blood!"

The class proceeded to run to the window, but where met with the same view they always saw.

"No there isn't" a boy named Nathan said as he continued to look out the window

"He was there a second ago!" Francesca insisted

"You're too old to be telling these sorts of lies Francesca" Mrs Johns scolded her and escorted the rest of the class to their seats

"I'm sorry Miss, I think I'm still feeling ill. May I see the nurse?" Francesca asked

Miss Johns sighed but nodded and wrote a note for Francesca "Try not to get lost" the teacher said and handed Francesca the note, who hurried out of the room.

She walked towards where she had entered the building that morning and went outside, avoiding any windows that looked out onto the front of the school.

"I'm sure I saw him" She said to herself. After twenty minutes of searching, she had decided to go to the nurse after all.

She opened the school door and was about to go inside when she saw a flash of red disappear behind a line of trees, she quickly followed and found herself lost, only minutes into the woods.

She spun around at the sound of a twig snapping but saw nothing, as she turned back she saw the boy standing in the shadows in front of her.

"Are you okay?" She said, and took a step forward. But as she did, the boy sprung forward and grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her to him and bit into her neck, tearing at the flesh.

He pulled away after a moment and turned and ran; dropping her body to the damp floor.

Francesca screamed but it was no use, she would be dead in a matter of seconds.

Red liquid rushed out of the open wound, her eye sight faded and eventually she felt as though she wear falling.

The sensation continued for a few minutes before she felt a searing pain rise up in her and sudden hunger flow through her veins.

She sat bolt up and looked forward for a moment, before she smelt something so satisfying and delicious that she stood and ran towards the smell.

In a matter of minutes she reached the school, but of course, she didn't recognise it.

She spotted an open door and ran towards it, screaming as she went.

She heard doors opening from the noise she was making and suddenly the smell got stronger.

The door to the class she had been in, less than an hour ago, opened and Mrs Johns stepped out gasping at what she saw.

Francesca was now drenched in blood with a chunk of flesh missing from her neck, her eyes were black and hungry, holding none of the light they used to shine with.

"Francesca wha-" but she couldn't even finish her sentence before Francesca leaped at her and bit into her neck.

Mrs Johns fell backwards, revealing the now screaming class to Francesca. She sensed her opportunity and ran at Nathan, the closest person to her.

She ripped and shredded his flesh and then moved onto the screaming girl, who was sitting next to Nathan, now covered in splats of his blood.

When she had finished with another five of the students, Nathan and the girl next to him sat up and also smelt the blood surrounding them. They ran out of the room and into other classrooms in search of fresh blood.

It didn't take longer than thirty minutes to kill the entire body of students and faculty.

And it wasn't longer than twenty minutes before they arrived at the town, in search of more blood.

But no longer than two days later, was the world infested with zombies, and no hope for the remaining three humans, that sailed away to an island, in hope of surval.

**Okay, so what do you think?  
Let me know and just hit that little green button!  
It only takes two ticks! **

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	2. Please read!

**Hey guys, **

**Sorry this isn't a chapter, I wanted to tell you guys about my site that you can share ideas and get advice from other authors.**

**This is a new site, so join up and share your ideas**

**http:// fanfiction-story-share (dot) ning (dot) com/**

**Thanks guys **

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	3. AN Important, please read

Hey guys, I am extremely sorry that I haven't updated anything for a very long time. I have been exploring my other styles of writing and have written a few shorter stories and got loads more ideas.

Unfortunately I have lost interest in my current Twilight stories _The Last Sunset_ and _Warning Crescent_. I'd like to have finished them but I have tried writing them and come to dead ends every time. I won't be putting them up for adoption or anything like that but I won't be finishing them either and I am very sorry to those of you who wanted more.

I am trying to continue _Alliance_ because it is only a short story so far, but that may take time.

Now that it is finally the summer holidays I will be trying to write more new things and get some stuff up but no promises guys.

Sorry again and thank you to anyone who favourited etc.

**!x~Frankie~x!**


	4. Name Change!

**Important!**

Dear Readers, I have decided to change my pen name from **Edward'sNewBella17** to **Words-Of-A-Fallen-Angel**

**That is all**

!x~Frankie~x!


End file.
